


The Beautiful Thing About Princes and Queens

by LadyNorbert



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, I'm pretty sure I invented this pairing, One-Sided Attraction, POV Male Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/pseuds/LadyNorbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystogan's time in Fairy Tail has left him with many fond memories - and one searing attachment he tries to ignore. When the time comes to make the transition back to life in Edolas, how does he reconcile his heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Straight Out of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago; I decided to again work on copying stories here from my FFN account. I'm rather fond of this one. Pretty sure I invented the MystoJane pairing, but I regret nothing.
> 
> The story title and all chapter titles are lyrics from the song "Young and Naive" by Heather Rigdon. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure why, except that it's the only song we play in the store where I work that I can sing from beginning to end (the fact that it's in English helps) and I had the words stuck in my head when I was searching for titles.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my odd foray into this fandom!

Mystogan studies the exterior of the building before him, bathed in full daylight and draping him in its giant shadow. The architecture is large and sprawling, which he does have to acknowledge is appropriate enough; the guild membership has been steadily expanding, due in no small part to Makarov's willingness to open the door to most anyone. The turrets stretch toward the sky, flags clinging to them as their colors dance in the breeze, and the whole structure radiates an aura of something like joy. Above the door, the fanciful carved script proclaims the name of the wizarding guild who dwells within its walls.

_Fairy Tail._

It is his first visit to the guild since the reconstruction was fully completed. More than that, it is his first visit since his combat with Laxus, and thus his first visit since he accidentally burdened Erza Scarlet with knowledge he never intended her to have. He did not expect, when he entered Kardia Cathedral to confront the guildmaster's renegade grandson, that Erza and Natsu would interrupt the proceedings, and he certainly did not expect that he would come unmasked in the course of the battle. This is his first time coming home since the "fairy queen" learned that beneath his concealments, Mystogan's face is identical to that of the man she knew in childhood as Jellal.

He knows the name well. It is, after all, his own. But not here. In Earth Land, he is Mystogan, and only Mystogan. Prince Jellal belongs to Edolas, a shadow of memory that sometimes feels like a half-remembered dream. He left the name behind when he left his home.

He does not always use sleep magic when he comes to the guild; sometimes he uses other methods to slip into the building and remain undetected by most. Perhaps now that Erza has seen his uncovered face, the deception has become unnecessary. She was nearly the entire reason for the subterfuge, after all. They do not know one another well, he and Titania, but they are guildmates of equal rank and Mystogan has always been protective of his Fairy Tail family. Since his exile from Edolas, the lost prince has had no others to call by that name.

Fairy Tail is the reason he has done many of the things he has done in recent years. It is the reason he hid his face to spare Erza her trauma, the reason he methodically and single-mindedly decimated the outposts of Phantom Lord, the reason he returned to Magnolia as soon as he learned of Laxus's insane bid for power. All for the sake of his guild.

For his guild, and for one other, more singular reason.

* * *

It may well be that he no longer needs to use the sleep magic for Erza's sake, but he decides to employ the spell all the same. Fond as he is of his guildmates, he has never been much for conversation with most of them, and the visit will be much swifter - and less laden with questions - if he puts them all to sleep first. Besides, from what he has heard about the guild members' activities in the battles against Laxus and his devoted Thunder Legion, a little extra rest can only do them good.

As he enters the refurbished, expanded hall where his guildmates gather to drink and carouse, the enchantment precedes him, felling them harmlessly one by one. They slump on the tables and slouch in their chairs, one or two going so far as to slide all the way to the floor. Only Master Makarov has the magical strength to resist, and the little man sits calmly on the bar. He watches Mystogan's approach with sharp, shrewd eyes.

"I heard you were part of the little Harvest Festival misadventure too, Mystogan," he remarks.

"Briefly. I should have stayed longer, I suppose, but circumstances forced my premature departure. Laxus has been exiled, I understand?"

"Sadly, yes."

"And the others? No one was too severely injured?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, everyone took a pretty rough hit." Makarov scans the room, his expression affectionate and fatherly. "They each helped destroy the Thunder Palace; the body link magic got them good. Erza was hit the hardest, she took on two hundred of those electric devils by herself."

"But she will recover?"

"Already has, for the most part. You saw the Fantasia Parade, I presume?"

Mystogan nods. He too surveys his surroundings, taking in the sight of his peacefully dozing comrades. His scrutiny skips from one face to another - the ice mage, the dragonslayers, the artist, the gunslingers, the celestial wizard who has brought light to the guild, and everyone in between. He visually maps out a path through the room that ultimately leads him to the stage, where Mirajane has fallen asleep mid-song. Her chin has dipped forward to her chest, her beautiful silver hair curling delicately around her face and shoulders. Once his wandering gaze reaches her, it rests, lingering on the pale pedestal of her elegant figure.

"So the demon has resurfaced?" he asks Makarov.

"Well, I wasn't there, but yes. From what I'm told, she had reason to believe that Fried was going to outright kill Elfman," the master replies. "Her powers reasserted themselves in order to save her brother. But she seems to have complete control over them once again."

"She is unharmed, then."

"No more the worse for wear than anyone else, and no less sweet than she's ever been."

"That is well." Mystogan keeps his tone deliberately neutral.

Makarov's lips twitch; he is not fooled. "Tired, though. Of course, we all are. Even she was weak enough to succumb to your sleep magic. But you expected that, didn't you?"

"I did."

"Answer me this; I'm curious. Why don't you just say something to her? Why hide yourself away?"

"You know why, Master." Mystogan adjusts his cowl to better obscure his mouth and jaw. "We both know I won't be here forever."

"Who among us will, my boy?"

The younger wizard offers no reply, and Makarov seems entirely unsurprised. Mystogan can feel the master's eyes following him as he moves away silently. With steps as soft as breathing, he makes his way through the guild and up to the second floor, where he plucks an assignment from the S-Class job board. He reads it as he descends, tucks it away into the folds of his garments, and nods to Makarov. "Until next time, Master."

"You know where to find us."


	2. Love's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystogan lingers at the guild hall.

Mystogan doesn't generally stay in one place long enough to be asked questions, and even if he were asked, he probably wouldn't answer. He is, in fact, rather practiced at the art of not answering questions. Master Makarov knows all that he needs to know, and a few things that he honestly doesn't need to know but has somehow managed to guess. Porlyusica, too, knows most of the truth, not least because she's so far in the master's confidence. Laxus somehow figured out part of it.

The facts are relatively straightforward, though it would hardly be accurate to call them simple.

He was born in the world of Edolas, the crown prince of the realm. His father, King Faust, became obsessed with the parallel world of Earth Land and its apparently limitless supply of magical energy. He hatched a plan to steal this power, in order to replenish the resources of Edolas. This was bad enough, in the prince's estimation, but Faust then used this power to conquer other parts of the world and expand the reaches of the Edolean crown's authority.

Jellal fled Edolas for Earth Land, hoping to find a way to close the portals through which his father siphoned the stolen power. Eventually, he adopted the pseudonym of Mystogan and joined the magical guild of Fairy Tail. Being from Edolas, he has no magic of his own, but his skill with his various staves has enabled him to achieve the rank of S-Class. Even Laxus, who was always insistent that he was the strongest member of the guild, reluctantly conceded that Mystogan was his equal.

This is his history, and it cannot be changed or denied. But it can be concealed, and conceal it he does. The rest of the guild does not need to know his true purpose in Earth Land; thus far, they do not even know of the existence of Edolas or any other worlds which lie parallel to their own. He prefers them ignorant of this for their own sake. The time may well come when the truth will be forced upon them, as the truth of his appearance was forced upon Erza.

It was a strange thing to learn, that everyone he knew in Edolas has a counterpart in Earth Land. Many of them have the same names; Erza Scarlet, for instance, is the counterpart of Erza Knightwalker of the royal army. Some of them have similar physical appearances - Erza again is a good example - but others are wildly different, and the personalities are all different from the ones he knew in Edolas. He did not have occasion to meet all of the Edolas versions of his Fairy Tail guildmates, however, so he can only judge by the ones with whom he was acquainted in his life as Prince Jellal.

As Mystogan, he is little more than acquainted with anyone. He likes the shadows and the silence. He conceals himself mostly for Erza's sake, but also because he himself derives some sort of odd comfort from it. There is power in mystery. Then, too, if he could find his way to Earth Land, so could someone else, and he does not like to take the chance of being recognized as the prince in absentia.

All of this is confirmed truth.

It is not, however, the whole truth of Mystogan. There's another facet, one that he keeps hidden even more than his face or his past or his name. Makarov knows this, too, and Mystogan is at a loss to understand how he divined it. But he does not ask questions any more readily than he answers them, so he elects to remain unenlightened.

He does ponder, in moments of solitude when he is at leisure for such reflections, when it happened. He is not entirely certain. Mirajane achieved her S-Class status only a few years ago; he tries to use that as a marker for a timeline in his mind. Lisanna was lost to them not very much later, and her grieving sister's personality shifted as a result. Mystogan had taken only a passing interest in the 'demonic' Mirajane, but the person she ultimately became was another matter entirely.

He had seen little of true kindness, during his years in Edolas, except what he had known from Pantherlily and a scant few others. To see so much of it from one person, to witness that transformation of spirit... he supposes that it is natural enough that he should find it irresistible. Love is a peculiar thing in its own right, and all he can say for sure is that he was somewhere in the middle of it before he even realized he had started.

He is at the guild hall once again, turning in a completed job. It is nighttime; most of the members have gone to their personal residences. He does not trouble himself to cast the sleeping spell, therefore, and perhaps this is a mistake but it is a mistake he cannot bring himself to regret.

He steps into the great room where there has evidently been another brawl. Typical. And she is there alone, patiently picking up the strewn glasses and chairs like a mother straightening up after her errant children. She hears his step and turns, and there is a flash of something uneasy in her huge blue eyes before she relaxes with recognition. "Mystogan!"

There is a note of pleasure in her tone when she says his name, and his pulse quickens for a moment. "Mirajane."

"It's so nice to see you!" She beams at him, eyes closing briefly. "How are you?"

"I am well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Oh, I'm just fine! We're all doing much better now." She seems to know that she does not need to elaborate; he imagines that someone must have mentioned his brief participation in the Battle of Fairy Tail. Makarov, or possibly Erza.

"Good."

She gives him another sunny smile, then goes back to her tasks. He watches her for a few seconds before moving to assist. An upended table has bounced into a corner; he returns it to its rightful place so she doesn't have to struggle. He circles her around the room, lending his aid but always keeping her at a distance.

He is not quite sure what he would do if she came too close.

She has a basin filled with dirty glasses, and sings quietly under her breath as she washes them. Soap bubbles rise up, drifting lazily away from her. He wonders how they can stand to do so. It is a wrench, sometimes, for him to be away so much, but he doesn't know how to stay and be near her either. In some way that he doesn't know how to explain even to himself, she absolutely terrifies him.

Be my queen.

He wonders how she would respond to that, if he took Makarov's advice and spoke the words. He is a prince; he has a reasonable belief that someday he will be king; she would be a flawless queen. But Edolas has its own Mirajane, and though Mystogan has never met her, he is uncertain that the fabric of reality could bear the weight of two such creatures in one world.

He cannot promise to always stay with her, and he cannot ask her to go with him when the time comes. So he remains silent, a shadow struggling to be content with merely basking in her light.

The last glass is placed in the drying rack. She glances over as he finishes arranging the furniture in its correct pattern, and smiles once more. "Thanks so much, Mystogan."

He looks at her, drinking in the visage that plays such a leading role in most of his dreams, and then bows at the waist. "I should go."

"So soon?" He can't help relishing that little bit of disappointment which creeps into her voice. "Well... if you must. Here, though, take these." She ducks out of sight for a moment, and returns with a small basket filled with apples. "Porlyusica told Master that you were eating hers the last time she saw you, so I was saving some for the next time you came home. I'm glad I got to see you to give them to you!"

She comes within arm's reach in order to give him the gift. Her fingertips brush his palm as she puts the basket handle into his grip; he can smell the apples mingled with the fragrance of her soap.

"Thank you, Mirajane." Her name lingers on his tongue.


	3. Painting Me Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystogan goes back to the hall again, and this time he doesn't put everyone to sleep.

He has no job at present, nor does he feel that he necessarily needs one. Mystogan turns his path homeward anyway.

He has never been one for spending a great deal of time in the guild hall; that is to say, not in the main one. Like most of the major wizarding guilds, Fairy Tail has a small handful of outposts scattered throughout Fiore which any member in good standing may use. Because of the closeness of the guild members, however, the majority of them normally convene in the main building in Magnolia, and only make use of outposts when away on assignments. They are, therefore, often empty, and so he indulges in the solitude and silence they offer.

For some reason, though, he does not want this today. He wants to be in the heart of the guild, _with_ the heart of the guild, and so his steps gravitate toward Magnolia once again. He cannot explain it to himself, except that there is a growing sensation in his heart that time is running out.

How much longer he will be here, he does not know. But he thinks it will not be very long.

He doesn't travel through towns if he can help it, although sometimes it simply cannot be avoided. He can frequently survive for many days in the forests and hills, thanks to his knowledge of foraging, but sometimes fresh water is at a premium or there are no edible plants to be found. Of course, he can also teleport, but this is such a drain of magical energy that he tries to only use that in a moment of dire emergency. So passing through a town it is.

Mirajane's apples are gone; he made them last as long as he could but he ate the final one for breakfast yesterday. He wanders into a town some way south of Magnolia, wordlessly exchanging a few coins for some bread and cheese. As he turns to exit the shop, he spots the rack of periodicals with the newest issue of _Sorcerer_ magazine displayed prominently.

So the magazine paid a visit to Fairy Tail recently.

He is accustomed to seeing Mirajane on the cover of the various issues; it no longer surprises him, and he's well aware he has no right to object to it. He's not sure he would even if he did. This is a different situation, however. By the look of things, the magazine is exclusively focused on Fairy Tail, and that means it's filled with photographs of Mystogan's family. He takes the issue from the rack and returns to the proprietor, handing over more money.

He finds a shadow in the town's little green park, tucking himself out of of the way of anyone's notice, and for the next hour he does nothing but eat and read.

The articles are less than illuminating. He expected that. In fact, he barely skims them. It's the photographs that he cares about, and the names that go with them. Many are the names he knows well, has known for a long time - Makarov, of course, and Erza, and Elfman and Reedus and Macao and Bisca and Gildarts, and so on down the roster. Some are names and faces he recognizes on sight, but does not truly know - Natsu, for instance, whom he knows so slightly that the younger man hadn't even known who Mystogan was when they encountered one another at Kardia Cathedral. Lucy, the celestial mage. Gray. And then there are Gajeel and Juvia, newcomers to the guild since the dissolution of Phantom Lord. He had privately questioned the master's wisdom in accepting either of them, but he understands that they both proved themselves during the battles against Laxus and the Thunder Legion. Exactly why the Thunder Legion was permitted to remain when Laxus himself was not, however, is something he does not and possibly never will comprehend. Still, as long as they pose no farther threat to the guild, he won't comment.

He finishes reading the magazine, coils it up carefully, and swallows the last of his bread and cheese. He should arrive at the guild hall by tomorrow, and seeing all of the pictures has only increased his desire to be there.

* * *

He enters the hall, and does not use sleep magic. Because of this, his presence is noted, and the voices are chiefly surprised. He responds to greetings with head nods, keeping his cowl raised. The cafe, as they call it now, is as crowded as ever; Mirajane is winding her way between tables, holding aloft a tray filled with mugs. She catches sight of him and smiles brightly, and for her alone he lifts one hand in a sort of salute.

He finds a quiet corner and occupies it, and lets himself drown in the camaraderie that swirls around him. It's almost as though he isn't really there. They don't really see him, but he can hear everything with perfect clarity and occasionally his own name drifts across the room like the smoke from Wakaba's cigar.

"Is that Mystogan?"

"And we're all still awake? That's a switch."

"He hasn't been here in a long time, has he?"

"Oh, no, he came back during the Harvest Festival. I heard he went up against Laxus himself for a bit, and then Erza took over." He recognizes Macao's voice.

"Weird."

"How come I've never seen this guy before?" This is from newcomer Gajeel.

"Oh, Mystogan is one of our S-Class wizards," says Levy, looking up from her book. "He's usually away on a job - and most of the times he does come home, he casts a sleeping spell on everybody when he walks in the room."

"Huh?" The iron dragonslayer gives her a baffled look. "Why's he do that, shrimp?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. He really just seems to value his privacy."

"So he knocks everybody out whenever he walks in the room?"

"Well, not every time. More often than not, yeah, but sometimes he just shows up and nothing happens." She giggles a bit. "Otherwise, none of us would know what he looked like!"

Gajeel snorts. Mystogan is amused, watching them. He's aware that Gajeel once seriously injured Levy, back when he was working for Phantom Lord, and there is something in the dark-haired wizard's face that suggests that he will not be forgetting that fact anytime soon. But Levy sits beside him at the table, looking entirely untroubled by his proximity. In truth, she probably couldn't be in a safer spot. Gajeel doesn't watch her continuously, or at least not obviously; but if any danger were to befall the guild in this moment, there is no doubt in Mystogan's mind that Levy's safety would be Gajeel's first priority. It is atonement, of course, but he has been around this guild long enough to recognize that there's more to it.

What time he does spend in the main guild hall is always partially devoted to observation and reflection. While details of _this_ nature might be a bit strange for someone like himself to be contemplating, it could be argued that since he sees himself as a primary defender of his guild family, Mystogan needs to be aware of their weaknesses and their strengths. Love has a funny way of being both at the same time. Laxus, he suspects, indulged in the same sort of quiet scrutiny when he was in the guild, and he certainly made use of this knowledge during his bid for power; he knew that having Evergreen turn the other pageant contestants to stone was a guaranteed way to incite rage in the rest of the Fairy Tail members. Privately, Mystogan is glad that he was not present when that happened, as even he does not know how he would have responded to such a deep and personal provocation.

Wizards are not exclusively drawn to other wizards. They marry whomever they choose, magic user or not. But it does seem to Mystogan that within Fairy Tail itself, at least, it is common to see the mages gravitate toward one another. Alzack and Bisca, for example, are a perfect illustration of this - though they haven't quite sorted the matter out entirely between themselves, their feelings for one another are generally understood by the entire rest of the guild. He sees hints of future connections, too, in the way Juvia fawns over Gray and Natsu drives Lucy fairly batty. It's all speculation, of course, but he has seen these signs often enough to know what they usually portend.

Mirajane is heading back to the bar with her tray, and deposits the last of the foam-capped mugs on his table as she passes.


	4. Tempted to Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close, and yet so far. He almost reveals the truth.

Much as he loves Fairy Tail, Mystogan is feeling the call of the outdoors again. He needs to get a job and get back on the road. Emotions are much too complicated. He'd prefer to stay away from them, especially because his suspicions are growing steadily stronger; he is becoming more and more convinced that his time in Earth-land is beginning to come to an end. The Anima over Magnolia is growing stronger; he has done everything in his power to suppress it, but it may not be enough.

At the same time, much as he believes he needs to get away from the source of his inconvenient feelings, he's reluctant to leave.

He has been here a week, observing the comings and goings of his guildmates. He lingers in the shadows, watching, listening. The rest of Fairy Tail pay him little mind, if any. They are used to his absence; his presence is not very different. That's perfectly all right with him.

What is not all right is what he's hearing about Oración Seis and the growing danger they present to the other guilds in Fiore. Master Makarov is at work on a plan to deal with it; he trusts the master to handle the matter. The guild only has six members, so he can't go disable their outposts as he did with Phantom Lord. But he needs to help somehow, and since he's not being included in the plans for an offense, he will do what he can for defense.

He will stay a little longer, and make sure the guild hall is well protected. He can do that much.

* * *

They call this union the Light Guilds. Fairy Tail is joining forces with Blue Pegasus, Cait Shelter, and Lamia Scale to combat Oración Seis. Those members of Fairy Tail who will participate in the offensive have departed, leaving Mystogan in the company of only a handful of others. A scant few have taken jobs and gone elsewhere; the others remain.

Mirajane, he has noticed, never takes a job. She organizes the request boards, leaves the guild hall to buy supplies or run other errands, but seems to have no need of the magical employment. Prior to the Battle of Fairy Tail, this was comprehensible to him; she had lost most of her powers due to the shock of losing her sister, and most jobs would simply be too dangerous. But with her take-over magic now back within her control, she could take any S-Class job she wanted.

He watches as she pins a new assignment to the board on the second floor, and decides it won't hurt anything to ask. Or at least, that's what he tells himself.

"Why don't you go?"

She gasps, and spins around in surprise, evidently having believed herself alone. She doesn't seem necessarily displeased to see him, but he feels a bit guilty for not having announced his presence sooner. "What do you mean?"

"You could handle any job on the board."

"Oh!" Now she understands the question, and her demeanor becomes instantly cheerful again. "To be honest, I like being here. You know, taking care of things in the guild hall, especially when Master is away. I think I'm needed here more than I am on any of the jobs."

He tilts his head, studying her. "Yes, I think you're right," he says.

"Since I couldn't go on jobs for so long," she adds by way of explanation, "Master let me take a permanent position here in the hall. So I don't need to go on the jobs to support myself. Elfman goes out sometimes, but we actually live here, so we don't have rent expenses like Lucy and some of the others. That lets me be on hand to help take care of everyone else."

She has so much strength, and he doubts whether she even knows how strong she really is. The living, beating heart of Fairy Tail is standing in front of him. He wonders how many of the guild members would have given up without her sweetness and support.

"We do need that," he says. His voice is low; he doesn't like the idea of possibly being overheard, even if there are few in the hall to do the overhearing. "The guild has many wizards, with many different skills and powers. But we only have one Mirajane, and Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same without her. Maker of meals, singer of songs. You're always there when we need you. I hope you know how much -" He stops before he can say what he has forbidden himself to say. "- how grateful we all are."

Her cheeks are faintly flushed, just a dusting of pink, and she giggles. "I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at one time, Mystogan."

"Very likely." She probably can't see it behind his concealing cowl, but he is smiling at her.

* * *

Mystogan once told Porlyusica that he wants to believe in the existence of a sacred light which guides all things, which can outshine all the anger and sadness in the world.

In truth, he does believe in such a light. He's fairly certain that even if it doesn't exist anywhere else, he has seen it in Mirajane's eyes.

* * *

He is down in the cafe area the following day when something happens which, in its own small way, changes everything.

As usual, a fight breaks out. He doesn't know who starts it, or why; this is such a common occurence that those who aren't directly involved don't even think much about it. Mirajane is up on the balcony, above the cafe, and he sees her chuckle and shake her head.

And suddenly, it's as if everything slows down, from his perception at least.

As a glass flies through the air, Bisca playfully lifts her rifle to shoot it down. But her aim goes wild when Alzack is knocked into her from behind, and the shot instead takes out a beam underneath the balcony. It buckles from lack of support, and the startled Mirajane goes over the railing. Her shriek is largely drowned out by the ruckus of the brawl, and she has been caught too off-guard to transform in midair.

Mystogan doesn't hesitate. He's on his feet and brandishing one of his staves before he can even think about what he's doing. Air magic has many useful qualities, one of them being that he can levitate; he is impossibly fast, almost too fast even to see, as he propels his body forward and up, and the fight is brought to an unexpected conclusion by everyone turning to watch as his feet return to the floor, Mirajane cradled in his arms.

"Sis!" Elfman pushes his way over to them, looking shamefaced. "I didn't - I didn't realize - a _real man_ would have made sure you were safe! I'm sorry! Mystogan's more of a man than I am!"

"I'm all right, Elfman," she assures him, as Mystogan sets her on her feet.

"Oh, Mira, I'm so sorry!" Bisca joins them, looking even guiltier than Elfman.

"It was an accident, Bisca, really, it's fine!"

Mystogan has backed up, letting everyone see for themselves that she's unharmed, but she turns to look at him and all their gazes follow.

"Thank you so much, Mystogan," Mirajane says. Her voice is polite, but... puzzled. The room is so silent, and there's a palpable tension. It's strange; he feels almost as though they can see through his wrappings and layers of fabric.

 _Do they know?_ he wonders. He doesn't want them to know, or guess, or even suspect. He doesn't want to put her through this. She will feel compelled to 'let him down easy,' and he knows she is too tenderhearted not to ache over that; or, arguably worse, she may come to find that she reciprocates his feelings - and he will hurt her by his leaving.

He lifts a hand. Whether he is waving off her expression of gratitude, or waving goodbye, or both at the same time, even he isn't sure. But he needs to get away, and the teleportation happens almost before he is fully conscious of his own actions.


	5. When I Turn Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince pays a visit to Porlyusica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI - I will not be rewriting the entire Edolas arc. I did consider it, but I think it would just take too long, and just rehash things that most of us have already seen/read/known. So there's going to be a timeskip in the near future.

For a few days, he hides from the guild.

Mystogan feels like a colossal fool. His face was completely hidden, as it always is, when he rushed to save Mirajane from her perilous fall. And yet when he stood there afterward, with his guildmates staring at him in perplexity, it was like he had been exposed.

What had possessed him to do such a thing in the first place? Mirajane is an S-Class wizard in her own right. She could almost certainly have found a way to stop herself from falling. Even if she hadn't, the balcony isn't _that_ high, is it? She would have survived the impact.

But he would have had to watch her fall, and then it would have been his burden, knowing that he could have spared her the pain and chose not to do so. No - whatever suspicions it might have awakened in the others, or even in Mirajane herself, he cannot regret his decision.

Still, even having reconciled himself to that, he spends a few days away from the guild, away from most anyone in fact. He haunts the forest beyond the border of Fiore, sleeping in trees and feasting on summer berries. He knows it may well be the last chance he has to do so; he knows what will come before too much longer.

* * *

So Wendy Marvell has come to Fairy Tail.

Wendy met Mystogan when he first came to Earth-land, when she was a small girl searching for her missing foster mother. They had traveled together for a time, and then he left her in the care of the guild of Cait Shelter. However, it seems that Cait Shelter was not a true wizarding guild, and following the defeat of Oración Seis, Wendy has been left guildless. At the urging of Erza, she has come home with the rest of the group and taken a place among the Fairy Tail wizards.

Mystogan is of two minds about this. On the one hand, he is delighted to see her. She is safe, and well, and he doesn't doubt that she'll do well in the guild. She, like Natsu, was raised by a dragon who suddenly disappeared; he'll help her fit in.

On the other hand, the fact that she's in Magnolia means that she's in as much danger as the rest of Fairy Tail.

He can almost feel his staves cracking under the strain. Suppressing the Anima is becoming more and more of a struggle as time passes. He can't allow Magnolia - can't allow _Fairy Tail_ \- to fall victim to the greed of King Faust. But he's not sure what his options are, either. How can he explain to the guild that he's the prince of a completely different world and their lives are in danger thanks to his father?

Worried and perplexed, he seeks out Porlyusica. Perhaps she can advise him as he so desperately needs to be advised.

* * *

Second only to Master Makarov himself, Mystogan admires and respects Porlyusica. The pink-haired sorceress is an enigma, preferring to spend her time alone in her dwelling. He thinks she might be a magic researcher but to be honest, he's never known for certain.

She, for her part, doesn't seem to mind him very much. He isn't entirely sure why. Most humans elicit nothing more than her contempt. One who is ill or injured will find themselves on the receiving end of her prickly compassion, though they would do well to remove themselves from her presence after they recover. For children she has slightly more tolerance. But for reasons that have never made themselves altogether clear, she has never rejected Mystogan's visits.

Nor does she turn him away now. In fact, she seems to have almost been expecting him.

"I see the wind has blown you to my doorstep once again," she says. "I have no apples for you this time, however."

"I did not come seeking apples. I need your wisdom."

She gestures wordlessly for him to enter the house. "Your time is growing short," she says.

"Yes, I -" He blinks. "How did you know that?"

"Makarov has never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Typical." She snorts. "Perhaps he's forgotten, although I sincerely doubt it."

He stares at her, genuinely speechless. She moves through her little tree house with a grace and a quickness which belie her age. "You have a great struggle ahead of you," she says over her shoulder, opening a book and examining something on one of the pages. "I do not envy you, Prince Jellal."

"...you know who I am?"

"I have always known who you are." She closes her book. "I will give you some information that you are going to need in the near future. The time in which you will return to Edolas is close at hand."

"I suspected as much."

"When you arrive, you will find - as you may already have guessed - that some of the people you meet are counterparts to the people you already know here. As far as I can tell, everyone in Edolas has a counterpart in this world. Some are humans, some are not. But they will almost all be completely different from the versions you know here, in one way or another."

Mystogan smiles faintly. "Perhaps when I get there," he says, "I should seek out your counterpart and ask her for help."

"That will not work," she replies. "I'm already here."

There is a pause while he digests what she's saying. "You mean to say that you...?"

"I was born in Edolas, yes. As a young girl, I was brought here by some magical accident - to this day I do not understand how that happened." She glances at him keenly. "I have had many opportunities to return to Edolas, but I have always refused them. I joined Fairy Tail; I set my mind to exploring the wonders of Earth-land. I prefer to be here."

"But then... you have a counterpart here?"

"Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon. She is my other self, as it were."

"Wait, that's -"

"Yes, yes," she says, a touch irritably. "Your little friend Wendy was raised by the Sky Dragon. I know all about that too."

"So how did you know who I am?"

"Partly from Makarov. Partly from my own deductions. Does it matter _how_ I know? I know." She turns around fully, her mouth puckered slightly in apparent distaste. "I also know that your father is a fool and it will fall to you to stop him."

He deflates a little. "I hope I'm strong enough."

"Pfft." She looks out the window. "You've been plenty strong up to this point. Don't think I haven't figured out what's keeping the Anima at bay."

"That's not really me, it's my staves. I don't have magic."

"I'm aware of that. I don't either."

"Right. Sorry."

"Remember what I said - the people you meet in Edolas may look the same as the ones you know here; they may have the same names. But they are not the same. They may not be your friends." She folds her arms. "But they _will_ be your subjects. You are the rightful heir to the throne. Remember that too."

"I'll try." He grimaces beneath the cowl. "I have not been a prince for quite some time."

"Yes, you have. There's a difference between not being a prince and not telling anyone you're a prince. You should go," she adds with an air of indifference. "I'm not sure how long you have. You should say your goodbyes while you can."

"You're right."

He stands, and meets her gaze. Her eyes narrow, and then - with evident reluctance - she sinks briefly into a small curtsey. "Farewell then, Your Highness. You and I will not meet again."

"Farewell, Porlyusica. Thank you for all of your counsel."

"Off with you."

* * *

He returns to Magnolia, and instantly, he senses the problem. He has waited too long to come back. The strength of the Anima is vastly outstripping him; if he has an hour, he will be amazed.

_I have failed them._

Mystogan is interrupted in his thoughts by the sight of Wendy. He approaches her, revealing himself to be the Jellal she knew some years earlier. The happy reunion is short-lived as he explains that Magnolia is doomed... that Fairy Tail is doomed.

He can't save them all. At least he has time enough to save her. But she will not hear of it; she runs instead toward the guild hall, desperate to save her new friends. He cannot fault the impulse, but he is crushed by the knowledge that even her young life will be forfeit. Even as he chases her, his heart is aching from the futility.

_Forgive me. I have failed you, my guild. I would have sacrificed myself to stop this, but I have failed to save even one of you. Forgive me, my family..._

A brief image of white hair and blue eyes flashes into his mind, and he swallows a howl of misery.


	6. Promise Me You'll Never Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince becomes a king. And he's a little terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeskip I mentioned is happening now - the story is picking up at the conclusion of the Edolas arc, as will shortly be made obvious. So from this point forward, nearly everything that happens is going to be solely headcanon. I wish we'd eventually find out what becomes of Mystogan and the rest of the Edolas cast, but my guess is that it's pretty unlikely. I hope you enjoy what I decided to do with them!

He smiles up at the sky - a sad smile, heart aching in a way he knows will never heal completely. It takes him a moment or two to realize that he is weeping.

_Goodbye, my friends... my Fairy Tail family._

They are gone. The battle against the forces of King Faust is over; Mystogan, or rather Jellal, had been prepared to sacrifice even his life to bring peace to his home world. But Pantherlily and the mages of Fairy Tail had found a different way, a better way. And now they are gone. All the wizards, all the Exceed, every drop of magic that Edolas had ever taken from Earth... gone. Back where they were always meant to be. It took all of the magic strength remaining in his staves to reverse the flow of the Anima, but it had worked. They have gone, never to return.

And he, the lost prince, remains.

Without Pantherlily, he is a little afraid. He has been away for so long, and though the people seem to trust him, he lacks someone to advise him. He picks up a staff, now drained of its magic power; it serves no useful purpose to him anymore, but his hands feel empty without at least one. Turning, he looks out over the crowd that has assembled. Royal knights, members of the Edolas version of Fairy Tail, and regular citizens alike are gaping at him, waiting for him to say something.

He just hopes it will be the right thing.

"The magic is gone," he says. "It never belonged to Edolas; King Faust - my father - took it from the people of Earth for his own gain. Now it has returned to where it truly belongs. But even though we lack magical power... we humans will continue to live on!"

They cheer. He smiles, a bit lopsidedly, unsure of just how to take their praise. To continue, he decides to repeat what he had said to Pantherlily, when trying to convince his old friend to kill him.

"You need a new leader, a new king for this new Edolas that we will build together. I have not walked the paths of this world for a long time; I left, of my own accord, to try to right my father's wrongs. Because I have been gone for so many years, I do not feel that I have the right to lead you. But I leave it to you, a people who have been too long held hostage to fear and terror. If you wish to follow me, I will lead you; and if you do not, if you would impose a different sentence on your prince, I will accept that as well."

He cannot tell from whence it begins. Somewhere in the heart of the crowd, a voice pipes up with the words. They get repeated, again and again, by more and more people. Two words, just two, but they fill him with a sort of unexpected joy he has never felt.

"King Jellal! King Jellal! King Jellal!"

So be it.

* * *

There is too much to be done; he cannot consent to the expense and grandeur of a full coronation ceremony. He finds it awkward enough just knowing that he is expected to live in the palace. But there is a crown, and the people want to see him wear it.

Erza Knightwalker is elected to place it on his head. There is something inherently strange about this. As captain of the royal guard, she is the highest ranked individual in Edolas next to himself; but as the killer of so many of the Edolas counterparts to the people Jellal knew and loved in Earth-land, he feels strange accepting the crown from her hands.

Like the rest of the guard, however, she has accepted her punishment - such as it is. He cannot hold them entirely accountable for doing what they were ordered to do by the true criminal, his banished father. They are to take charge of rebuilding Edolas, and they are willing enough.

So Jellal, clean and dressed in a formal robe that doesn't fit perfectly (probably because it was his father's and there was no time to alter it to fit the son), kneels on the stone pavement outside of the royal residence. The crowd holds its collective breath as the captain rests the golden circlet on his blue hair. He stands, wondering if he manages to look at least somewhat dignified. He hopes that the sounds of adulation are a sign that he is doing something right.

* * *

The rebuild is a tricky thing. Though Jellal is pleased that there is no lack for enthusiastic contribution in terms of labor and dedication, it is a slow project. There are buildings to refurbish, impoverished people to feed, and neighboring countries who aren't quite certain what to make of Faust's banishment and Jellal's return. The diplomatic emissaries he sends to try to negotiate peace treaties report a sort of cautious optimism, which is perhaps the best way to describe the general mood of his own populace.

He occasionally forgets his own name. He still thinks of himself as Mystogan, now and then, and when someone speaks of "King Jellal" it catches him by surprise all over again.

The palace has been stripped just slightly; circumstances being what they are, Jellal has taken to having the royal knights scour the region for wandering merchants, and to these he sells bits and scraps of valuables in order to help finance the rebuild of Edolas. It's not much. A small gold statue here, a painting there. Every little bit helps, he reasons. The palace staff find him a peculiar novelty; his father's taste for the best of everything is still so fresh in their minds that Jellal's fondness for simple foods and plain garments is just faintly bewildering to them. He lunches on apples and cheese and soft rolls. "I can't ask my people to give up so much for Edolas if I'm not willing to do the same," he says.

Jellal has a great deal to learn, along with anything else. What is the state of the treasury? Who are the kingdom's enemies, its allies? What traditions are most pivotal to uphold, which ones are best discarded? When he is not actively participating in a specific project, he is usually found in his father's old study, poring over books and reports and making meticulous notes for himself. He wants to be a good king; he wants this more than he has ever wanted anything else, even that one desire which still costs him a few hours of sleep each night.

Fairy Tail as a guild has no magic anymore, but they were evidently inspired by Gray Fullbuster's assertion that magic is not what makes them a guild. So they have decided to remain as they have been, in the sense that they intend to remain together. They lack a leader, and have for some time; the Edolas counterpart of Makarov was among those slaughtered by the Fairy Hunter, and Jellal regrets the loss keenly. He could wish for Makarov, or Porlyusica, to offer him guidance.

Perhaps it is not the wisest course of action he can take, at least as far as the murmurings of his heart would suggest, but it is the best one that comes to his mind.

He sends for Mirajane.

* * *

It is an uneasy wait for her arrival. He never knew the Edolas version of Mirajane prior to his departure of years before, and since his return he has had no occasion to catch more than a glimpse of her in a crowd. It was barely enough of a sighting for him to even be sure that she was who he had spotted, and the events of the moment had not given him leisure for contemplation. He _has_ learned, through discreet inquiry, that she played a part in the battle for Edolas's freedom, and apparently is an accomplished swordswoman. He hasn't quite decided how he feels about that.

He has also learned that the Lisanna of Edolas was, all along, the Lisanna of Earth-land. She is gone, returned to the brother and sister who have grieved her for years, leaving behind the brother and sister who must now grieve afresh for the sister who was already dead. The details, as he has been informed of them, are scant; just how the switch happened is beyond him. But he can imagine how difficult it must have been for them to let her go.

It is two days since he sent the message to Fairy Tail, requesting Mirajane's presence at the palace. He wonders what she must have thought upon receiving it. To be asked for a private audience with the new king - he supposes that she must be puzzled at the very least. But her response was favorable, and he expects her at any moment.

He elects to receive her in the study, where there are a number of objects on which he can focus his attention if looking at her becomes difficult. He does not know what to expect of her now. No one else in Fairy Tail is remotely like what he knew in the other guild. Wendy, on Earth, was a shy little girl, just barely in her teens; here she is a mature and confident young woman. The Levy he knew was a bookish little beauty with a smile for everyone; here, Levy is boorish and crass, prone to arguing. And Elfman, Mirajane's brother, is in Edolas a sensitive and meek character. Jellal is, truthfully, a little worried about what differences he will find when Mirajane herself arrives. He is not entirely certain that he can look at the face he still loves and know that a completely different person wears it.

But as she enters, and curtsies prettily, something warms inside himself.

"Your Majesty," she greets him in the same sweet voice he knows so well, "I came as soon as I could on getting your message. I hope nothing's wrong?"

"No, not at all." He sits at the desk, and gestures for her to make herself comfortable in the chair opposite. "Things seem to be going well, actually. How is the guild faring?"

"Well, it's very nice not to have to be constantly on the move," she admits. "We're all very grateful to you for everything you've done."

"There's no need to thank me. You've all done more than your share as it is. _I'm_ grateful for how hard you're each working to help rebuild Edolas."

She smiles, that delicate curve of lips that he remembers fondly. "So... what can I do for you, then?"

"I need your help in a different way," he begins. He props his elbows on the desktop, lacing his fingers and putting his chin on them in a thoughtful manner. Perhaps this won't be so difficult as he's been fearing. "You know I've spent the last few years with the Earth-land Fairy Tail guild. I know all of your counterparts there, and with one exception, the Fairy Tail members in Edolas are very different."

She nods, slowly. "I can imagine it must be difficult for you to make that transition."

He glances up at her. "The one exception is you. As far as I can tell, Mirajane, you're just like the Mirajane that I know, except that you don't have magic and I've never seen her use a sword."

A silvery laugh bubbles up from within her. "I see. Well, how can I help?"

"Well, mostly I need - I need a guide, really. An advisor. Someone I know I can trust to help me get to know Edolas and its people, to not make any mistakes that might hurt anyone. And back in the other Fairy Tail, there wasn't anyone more trustworthy than Mirajane... and I think, from what I've heard, that this is true here too."

She blushes, that faint dusting of pink he once provoked in the other Mirajane. This is going to be both horrible and wonderful, he thinks.

"I'll be happy to advise you as best I can," she says, thoughtful. "Really, you're doing well on your own so far. But if you think you do need me - I mean, to guide you - then I'll be here."

He smiles, his joy tinged with bittersweetness.

"I may need to rely on you a lot," he admits. "Stay close to me, all right?"

"Of course."


	7. The Girl That I Think You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a weird courtship. He's not even sure she knows she's being courted.

Mirajane is, unsurprisingly, every bit as much of an asset to him as Jellal had thought she would be. She is knowledgable about Edolasian history, and about just how much territory was amassed during his father's expansions. Equally important to his way of thinking, she is also quite informed about what the people of Edolas think, in general terms. How they react to things. What the common opinions are.

He doesn't want to overwhelm her, of course. His earliest inquiries are fairly minor, even vague. "Do you think the taxation rate at present is fair, or does it need to be reduced?"

"Perhaps just a little. The people want to pay their taxes, they know it's their obligation. But they need to eat, too."

"Naturally." He jots some figures on a sheet of paper and gives them to her for examination. "What do you think?"

She nods her approval. "This looks like a good compromise."

Her visits to the palace become more of a regular thing. Once a week, at first. Then twice. He is impatient in between, steeling himself, reminding himself of things that she doesn't know and doesn't need to know. Occasionally he mollifies his frustrations by sending a message to her at the guild residence. The replies she drafts - ever cheerful, ever supportive - are torn open and devoured and hoarded like a magpie's treasures.

Slowly, he relies on her more; slowly, she lets him. She is becoming more visibly comfortable as she visits the palace. He can see it in the increased confidence of her stride, the way her fingers cease to tangle with one another. She is growing to like being there. He's grateful for that, because on the days when she doesn't come, the entire massive structure feels empty and lifeless to him.

* * *

Sometimes, Jellal wonders if time passes in Edolas differently than it did in Earth-land. It doesn't seem like he's been king for all that long, and yet many things have been accomplished in the duration. Moreover, he's been informed that the first anniversary of his coronation is approaching, which he finds rather peculiar. A year, already? Has he been away from Fairy Tail for a whole year?

How are they, he wonders. Did everyone return safely? He's sure they must. He can't say exactly why he thinks this, but he has it in the back of his mind that if there had been a problem, Porlyusica would have found some way to contact him.

He hopes that they are well.

He wonders if they miss him.

* * *

He is being urged to appoint a royal council.

For the first several months, this wasn't really considered a priority. There was too much else to be done, too much to be changed. Now, however, with the kingdom starting to piece itself back together, and Royal City almost completely rebuilt, some people can turn their attention to such matters. And it's a widely held opinion, among those who bother to have opinions on things like this, that King Jellal needs a council.

It is young Coco who brings the matter to her royal master's attention. With Byro gone, she has been promoted to the palace's chief of staff. Jellal is fond of her; she was among the first to recognize him as the returned prince, had in fact wept with joy at the sight of him, and has served him with unquestioning loyalty since that day.

He accepts the suggestion calmly, drinking in the notion. But who in the world can he appoint? Those who held such positions under his father are gone - some have died, some fled, and none ever held any real power or influence in the first place. Mirajane already explained that to him. "A council of puppets," she called them. "Your father always did what he liked. The council was for show, and most of us never understood why he bothered even with that. No one was fooled."

He thinks on her words, now, and almost unconsciously picks up his cloak.

"I am going out," he says, simply. "I will be back in a few hours. I need time to think."

"Yes, Your Majesty." She looks just a little shrewd, which surprises him. The staff has grown more at ease with their young king. They seem to have been warmed by his manners - by his not neglecting to say _please_ and _thank you_ , by the way he couches his needs in the form of requests rather than demands. Some of them fear him still, a little; he can't bring himself to blame them. He is, after all, his father's son, however different in temperament. (He thinks perhaps he must have inherited more of his mother's disposition, but she has been dead for so many years that he has virtually no memories left of her, and he somehow assumes that no one else has any either.) Coco, however, has no fear of him at all, which may account for the almost mischievous way she is eyeing him.

"Something amuses you, Coco?"

"Not at all, my king. Enjoy your afternoon." She is definitely trying not to laugh. He is halfway out the door when he finally understands the joke; she knows where he is headed. And, he suspects, she might even know why.

* * *

He is, of course, going to visit the guild. He wants a drink.

He told Mirajane, during one of their long conversations, about life in the Earth-land guild, about the random fights and the cafe and the hand signal. He described for her the differing personalities of the comparable guild members, and she had laughed at his impression of the other Elfman. At the time, he had thought no more about the discussion than how pleased he was to make her laugh.

But she had turned around and taken him quite seriously on one point - specifically, the cafe. There is nothing remotely like it in Edolas, or at least not in the part of Edolas where both guild and king reside, and she feels the guild needs a new purpose. So they have turned their residence building into an Edolas approximation of the Earth-land cafe, and it both appeals to Jellal and breaks his heart at the same time.

He slips through the streets of Royal City to pay the guild cafe a visit at least once a week, more often if he can, because the sight and sounds of the place are comforting despite the pinpricks to his soul. The king never exactly goes unnoticed, but he feels less like King Jellal and more like Mystogan when he's there. And he likes that. It's not the same, of course; there are too many missing faces, too many strange antics, and the building is completely different. But the one thing he most desperately needs to be the same is, in fact, almost identical to what he remembers, and he watches her circulate with the tray just as her counterpart does in Earth-land.

Back in Earth-land, his reasons for not telling her were sound; he felt so at the time and he still believes he did the right thing. His reasons here are different. She knows, for he has mentioned it more than once, that she is very nearly the same as the Mirajane he left behind. He does not want her to question his motives. The truth is that he is half in love with his memories, and half in love with the present Mirajane, and until the scale tips in a more definitive direction he means to keep silent.

But he does need her counsel, and so he tells his heart to hush while he waits for her to find a leisure moment to join him.

"How are you today, Your Majesty?"

"I've told you before that you can just call me Jellal."

She smiles. It's actually almost a smirk, which is strangely appealing on her angelic face. "What can I get for you?"

"A glass of water, and a few minutes of your time, if you please."

She patters away and returns with his drink. "Here you are." She sits down - near, but not too near. "What do you need?"

 _You_. The word pops into his head so fast that it almost jumps out of his mouth, and he has to literally bite his tongue. After a few seconds, he explains the situation. "I know what you told me about my father's council," he says, "and I don't want the same thing. So I thought I would ask who you feel would be good to appoint... I mean, besides you. I trust you more than anyone."

Her eyes close briefly as she smiles, evidently pleased. "I don't know if I'd be a good candidate for your royal council, sire."

"I can't think of anyone better - but if you can, please tell me."

"Well, I suppose... Erza would be a logical choice," she muses. "Since she's still the head of the royal army, that would make sense. And Sugarboy swore fealty to you as well, didn't he?"

"Yes. But I don't want an entirely military council."

"No, I agree." She thinks a little. "Maybe some of the other guild members? Gray might be a good choice, or Macao."

He contemplates that. "Yes, either of them might work."

They consider a few other options - the retired mayor of Royal City, a chamberlain of Louen. Jellal has a list of people with whom he will discuss the prospect. The decisions are by no means final, with the exception of Erza, and he still hopes to persuade Mirajane to take some sort of official post. But he will interview the potential councilors and see what comes of it.

"When will I see you at the palace next?" he inquires of her, as he stands to take his leave.

"I am at Your Majesty's disposal," she points out, smiling faintly.

"My lady," he replies, only a touch dryly, "what have I told you?" They share a small chuckle. "I thought perhaps," he continues, and his own daring takes him by surprise, "that if you don't have plans tomorrow, you might join me at E-Land. They've had to do some extensive rebuilding there, you know, since all the attractions were powered by magic. I'm told that it should be ready to reopen soon, but I'm examining it for myself before I give them permission to do so. Would you care to see it, and give me your opinion of it?"

"Of course!"

* * *

He returns to the palace, blue eyes shining in his mind and hands trembling slightly inside the folds of his cloak. Tomorrow. He will see her tomorrow, and maybe he can persuade her to think of him for just an hour or two as Jellal instead of the king.


	8. Pictures I'd Love to Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king and his lady tour E-Land. Yes, it's a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked three of my Fairy Tail friends if they had any requests for specific shenanigans during this chapter. One asked for Mystogan to be nervous, one asked for the other guild members to be a little on the embarrassing side, and the other asked for a makeout session. This is what resulted.

E-land exists, technically speaking, within the walls of the royal palace itself. Jellal has dim memories of visiting it in childhood, on the occasional afternoon when lessons were finished and he found himself with nothing particularly better to do. But in those days, as in more recent ones, all the attractions were fueled by magic, and the older he grew, the more wrong he knew this to be.

Despite the wrongness, however, it is where he spent most of his time in the days leading up to his self-imposed exile. It kept him from catching much of his father's notice, and probably prevented the old king from figuring out what his son was planning to do.

It is different now, of course, from anything he likely remembers. The Command Tact is gone, destroyed; Hughes, like Erza and the other high-ranking military officials, has duties that have taken him far from these pleasure grounds. It is chiefly for the children of Edolas that Jellal had any interest at all in resurrecting the bones of the amusement park. They have, he reasons, suffered enough in recent days, and the time has come for them to have the chance to actually _be_ children once more.

He could have inspected the reconstruction at any time, but he has had too much else on his mind. Now that it is completed, and awaiting only his approbation before being reopened to the public, he is curious to see what has resulted from the months of effort that were poured into it. The fact that it provided him with a fairly convenient means of spending a little extra time with Mirajane is merely a bonus, albeit an excellent one.

The King of Edolas is twenty years old and has a date with she who is, in his admittedly not-very-objective opinion, the most beautiful woman in his entire kingdom.

Deep down where he dislikes to admit it, he is a little bit scared.

* * *

She is, of course, everything charming when she arrives for the excursion. The blue of her dress matches her eyes, and she is wearing a large floppy hat that he's never seen. She gives him a smile that he is really quite certain makes his heart stop for an instant, and curtsies. "Good morning, Your Majesty."

"It's Jellal," he replies with a chuckle, trying to breathe like a normal human being. "Today, at least, I am just Jellal, please." He has even left off wearing his crown today in an effort to be just Jellal. For a moment he wavers, considering asking her to call him Mystogan; but he decides against it.

"I'll try to remember that." Her tone is playful.

"Good. Well, shall we?" He wonders if he looks as awkward as he feels when he offers her his arm.

"I haven't been to E-Land in a very long time," she admits as they walk through the halls that will take them there. "Not since well before the guilds were outlawed."

"Me neither. Do you remember much about it?"

"Two things, mostly. I remember the carousel - I loved the carousel - and I remember the box that you could step inside and turn the dial to change your clothes." She laughs.

"The Complete Transformation Box," he replies, after a few indulgent seconds of drowning in her silvery laughter. "I'm sorry to say that's gone - without the lacrima, there was nothing to power the transformations. Actually, from what I've been told, everything is entirely new except the carousel."

"They were able to save that? Really?"

He nods, delighted at how pleased she sounds. "They just modified it to run on machinery instead of magic. There are only about ten attractions there, as I'm given to understand."

"That shouldn't take too long to examine, then."

Jellal deflates slightly. "Do you need to get back to the guild very soon?"

"Oh, no." There is a pink tinge in her cheeks. "I just... well. Some of the guild members were... they want to know what E-Land is like and they asked me to hurry back to tell them."

"I see." He isn't sure whether he really does. For the first time, the first awful time, it occurs to him to wonder if he might have a rival for her affections among her guildmates.

* * *

E-Land lies so far on the outskirt of the palace proper that it might as well be a separate entity altogether, at least as far as Jellal is concerned. The foreman greets him with a bow, touching his cap to Mirajane as introductions are made. He is a short, balding, jolly sort of creature; something about him reminds Jellal strongly of the leader of the Blue Pegasus guild back in Earth-land.

"Well, the Hell Coaster was the first thing to go, of course," he says, gesturing for them to follow him through the park. "Absolutely no way we could reconstruct that without magic. Same with the Complete Transformation Box - I was a bit sorry to lose that one, to be honest, but there was nothing else for it."

"But we still have the carousel, yes?"

"That we do, and I think you'll be pleased with it. Then we have the spinning cups, and a new coaster - not nearly as fast or as deadly, but still fun. We put in a little topiary garden; the bushes are cut in the shapes of animals and that sort of thing." The foreman rubs the back of his neck. "You said you wanted everything to be cheerful, so that's what we were aiming to make."

"I think Edolas has seen enough of sadness," says Jellal with a shrug. Mirajane's bright eyes turn on him, and her expression is not hard to read at all. He stands up a little straighter, proud.

"It's not anywhere near as _exciting_ as people might remember the old E-Land," the foreman admits. "But maybe that's not such a bad thing."

"I think it looks wonderful," says Mirajane with all her usual warmth. "It's a happy place. Everyone needs someplace happy to be."

"Maybe we shouldn't call it E-Land anymore, then," Jellal says thoughtfully. "A new name might make it clear that things really are different."

"Aye, sire, a new name might be just what it wants," the foreman agrees. Other workers are pausing in their tasks as the three of them walk past, bowing hastily and murmuring to each other. Jellal doesn't know what they might be saying, although he thinks he catches the word 'pretty' from one.

"I like the idea of giving it a new name," Mirajane concurs, and Jellal glances at her.

"Why don't you give it the new name?" he asks.

"Me?" Surprise brings visible heat to her porcelain cheeks.

"I imagine you'd come up with something fitting. I trust your judgment - I think you know that by now."

"Let me think about it," she says after a moment. "While we're walking around, I'll try to come up with something."

* * *

As enjoyable as the amusement park is, Jellal takes his chief pleasure from watching Mirajane explore its new offerings.

The carousel is declared by her to be _magical_ , to which he can offer no argument. She rides her pony sidesaddle, one slender hand gripping the brass pole while the other keeps her hat on her head, and her skirts ruffle in the breeze as her mount glides up and down to the music. He watches her from the stationary carriage-shaped seat, watches the dreamy smile that curls across her lips, and thinks that _magical_ might indeed be the perfect word.

The spinning cups are... less magical. Jellal is discomposed by the whirling, and spends a few minutes afterward bent at the waist and clutching a tree for support as he tries to maintain both his dignity and his breakfast. Something soft and gentle brushes through his hair, and after a few seconds of nauseated confusion he realizes that it's Mirajane's fingers.

"Are you all right?" she asks.

"I think so."

She just nods, and continues to massage a light pattern across his scalp as he waits for his dizziness to pass. Maybe the spinning cups aren't so bad after all.

He recovers, of course, and they continue their explorations with a walk through the new topiary garden. The humorously-shaped shrubbery entertains her; the flowers delight her. He ignores the sign that warns against picking - it may be the first time, and may even be the last, that he takes advantage of his kingship in such a way - to pluck a brilliant scarlet blossom from the beds and present it to her.

The new coaster is mild, but entertaining. Jellal is trying to decide whether it would be acceptable to put his arm around her shoulders when Mirajane takes the decision out of his hands by seizing the arm in question as they go down the sharpest incline. As compromises go, he finds this one altogether agreeable.

* * *

The Monster Academy is gone, like most of the other attractions, and in its place is a maze of mirrors. For the sheer fun of it, they enter the maze from opposite sides, and Jellal is lost in an instant. Surrounded by identical copies of himself, he barely knows which way to turn. "Mira?"

"I'm over here," she calls, although from which direction he can't quite tell. He walks into mirrors twice before actually finding an opening, and continues his hunt. Flashes of her white hair appear and disappear as her visage is reflected from across the small corridors. Infinite Mirajanes, he thinks.

He sweeps around the edge of a mirror and she literally crashes into him.

"Sorry!"

"Are you all right?"

"I didn't mean to -"

He has caught her, instinctively, so that the impact of their meeting does not send her to the floor. It takes him a few dim, dense seconds to realize that she remains in his loose grip - she is not pulling back. Her startled gaze travels slowly up his shirtfront until it meets his own, and he's reduced to silence by the way she looks at him. He's never seen that expression on her face before, lips slightly parted and possibly trembling. Her breathing is coming in quick, surprised little gasps, and all he can think is that he wants to catch those breaths, keep them.

His mouth is on hers before he can think better of it.

She doesn't draw away. If anything, she might possibly have shifted a little nearer.

The next thing he notices is her hands finding purchase on his shoulders while his settle at her waist. He's not sure how long it has been since he was able to breathe, but he could not possibly care less. Air is a small price to pay for this kiss.

* * *

He walks her back to the guild hall later, not entirely convinced that his feet are touching the ground at any point. They are mostly silent, though her hand is again nestled in the crook of his elbow.

"Have you thought of a name?" he asks, somewhat abruptly.

"A name?" she repeats. "Oh! For the park? I did think of one, although it's not as good as I'd hoped."

"Yes?"

"Well, you want people to be happy there - and it's become so green - I thought perhaps the Joy Garden?"

He glances down at her and smiles. "The Joy Garden it is."

The elation he feels is somewhat short-lived, for the instant they enter the guild hall, he realizes that there is quite the audience assembled. Virtually every surviving member of Fairy Tail is lounging around the cafe, and although many of them are making halfhearted attempts to appear uninterested, he can tell that they have all been waiting for Mirajane's return. His own presence in the guild hall has become such a usual thing that most of them don't even bow to him anymore, which he finds peculiarly comforting. But he sees, now, that the suspicions of the entire guild have been awakened by this outing.

For a moment, he wants to flee, as he did well over a year ago in Earth-land after he saved another Mirajane from her perilous fall. Almost immediately he gives himself a shake, once this Mirajane has left his side. There is nothing to be feared here, or at least nothing that is making itself very apparent. Embarrassment, perhaps, is the worst of the evils he might find.

"What's it like, Mira?" "How was it?" Some of the younger guild members, and Elfman as well, have virtually seized hold of her and pulled her to a table to regale them with her afternoon's adventures.

"It's very different from what E-Land used to be," she tells them, "but in wonderful ways." She catches Jellal's eye. "The whole afternoon was perfect."


	9. Having Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after, I suspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've come back to this, finally, but with a twist. See, for my thirtymumbleth birthday back when this was originally written, Jess - one of the beta readers - sent me a lovely Mystogan/Mirajane story as a gift. After it came, I was stuck on what to do for this story because quite frankly, nothing I was coming up with was anywhere near as good as what she gave me.
> 
> The solution finally presented itself, and with her blessing, I am presenting that gift fic as the ninth chapter of this story. It's where the plot was headed anyway, as you might imagine. I did edit it slightly to make it fit stylistically; she wrote the fic in past tense, while this story is in present tense, and I did give it a different title to match the titling theme. Other than those two small changes, though, it is exactly as she gave it to me and I am so pleased to be able to share it with all of you. 
> 
> I did intend for there to be a tenth chapter, but to be perfectly honest, this wraps everything up beautifully and I think it's good where it is. Many thanks to Jess, Veronica, and Arabella, all of whom served as beta readers, as well as Lisa, who wrote a delightful coffeehouse AU that included MystoJane among its offerings just for my enjoyment. 
> 
> I hope you've liked the story!

_One year later..._

The morning sun of Edolas, hanging in a sky tinged pink and blue with dawn, lights a world sparkling with dew. The topiary gardens of the palace seem to be adorned with diamonds as Jellal tiptoes through them on his way to the Fairy Tail guild hall. And when Mirajane smiles, a light shines even brighter than that of the morning sun.

She leans out of the central window like a ship's figurehead, the guild's guiding grace above the banner of their insignia. Her silver hair falls past her shoulders beyond the window frame, rippling in the gentle wind.

"Come up!" she calls to him.

"Come down! I'm not supposed to be here, for more reasons than one. Your entourage of bridesmaids would have my head."

"All right." Her bell-laugh chimes, and she twirls to scurry down the stairs. She sneaks out the back door and runs, barefoot, across the wet grass to where Jellal waits, to this day still awe-struck by her presence.

"Are you ready to be a queen?"

"I'm… a little afraid, truthfully. Are you sure… are you sure I'll be all right?"

Jellal shakes his head in wonder, amazed that she can be so oblivious to her own radiance, her own power to heal the broken hearts and homes of Edolas. "Mirajane, you're the queen this country needs. That _I_ need."

Mirajane presses her face to his chest, humming contentedly. "Really?"

"You've saved this country in ways I could never do alone."

"Oh? Tell me," she whispers, breath tickling his collarbone.

"You taught me about my people. I came here, knowing nothing about Edolas besides the vague memories I had as a child. And when I came back, I was so hopelessly lost. I wore a crown, but I wasn't a leader. You taught me everything - from economic strengths and weaknesses to the traditions of the festivals. You gave me the kind of knowledge I needed to be a king."

Mirajane looks up at him, eyes shining from under long black lashes. Jellal chuckles.

"What are you laughing at?" She pouts.

"My miraculous good fortune."

"Oh, hush." She stands on her tiptoes and presses a kiss to his smiling lips. Even after a year privy to her kisses, Jellal still feels a roller coaster thrill every time her lips brush his.

A rustle and the slam of a door sound from inside the guild hall. "I should go," Mira tells him ruefully.

"I'll miss you."

She smiles over her shoulder as she flits over the grass, pausing at the doorstep. Jellal bows to her, and she curtsies back, oddly formal, oddly serious, but fitting for a king and his queen. Then she disappears through the door and into Fairy Tail's maze of corridors and camaraderie.

Jellal is welcome at Fairy Tail, and little by little he has learned to be comfortable among the frequent brawls, teasing jokes, and drinking contests. All these things he'd glimpsed back in Earthland's Fairy Tail as an observer from the outside, distancing himself in a personal exile. But now he has been drawn into their midst, the shining crown on his head insignificant to them. Slowly, he is growing accustomed to friendship.

* * *

It had been Elfman, Mirajane's timid brother, who finally gave Jellal the courage to take out the diamond ring he hid in the drawer of his bedside table for months, unbeknownst to anyone besides Coco, his young servant. Apparently, one day she had trotted off to Fairy Tail alone, without his permission, to instigate an intervention. Every night, Jellal took out the ring and studied the rainbow refractions it cast against the walls when it came in contact with starlight. Every night, Jellal debated a proposal, and every night he went to sleep fearing she would not consent to be his queen, for any number of made-up reasons.

Coco knew this, and, arriving at Fairy Tail, asked to see Elfman. She told him of Jellal's internal doubts, and Elfman resolved to set the king straight on a few things. It was perhaps a little strange to receive a lesson in bravery from a man scared of kittens, but Fairy Tail was a testament to the sentiment that anything is possible.

_On a blustery, blue-skied day in March, Jellal sat on a stool at Fairy Tail's bar. He'd come to visit Mirajane, but she was out grocery shopping, so he waited and observed the guild's cheerful chaos. Everyone here acted so differently than the faces he knew back in Earthland. Bubbly little Levy was tough and vicious as a tiger, cheerful Lucy would roast you alive for any misstep, powerful Natsu was timid but not without talent, and Cana the drunk wouldn't touch a sip of alcohol.… the list went on and on. The only person who seemed unchanged, in fact, was Mirajane. Her gentle touch still healed in ways she would never know, her smile still calmed rapid heartbeats, her kindness and devotion to this family of fairies never wavered. That fact was an anchor he could argue kept him sane amid all these changes._

" _Waiting for Mira, Your Majesty?" the hulking, white-haired Elfman asked, sitting on the stool next to him and ducking his head in an approximation of a bow._

" _Jellal." The king smiled. "Just Jellal, please."_

" _I'm sorry, I forget every time!"_

" _Please don't worry about it," Jellal pleaded, choosing to change the subject to avoid hurting Elfman's feelings. "Yes, I am waiting for Mira."_

" _She'd never wonder about this herself because she has such strong faith in you, but we're all waiting too."_

_Jellal gave the man a quizzical look. "Waiting for what?"_

" _For you to take that ring out of your bedside table and put it on her finger instead!"_

" _How do you know about – ah. Coco came to talk to you, didn't she."_

" _You know…" Elfman took a deep breath, seeming to steel himself, "You know – Jellal – she'd say yes in a second."_

_The blue-haired man was taken aback. He'd always believed that even if he did propose, Mirajane would take some time to weigh the consequences of being queen, of being with him, for the rest of her life. It didn't seem to him a decision one makes in a heartbeat._

" _It's true," Levy chimed in from his other side. She and Lucy had just arrived. He was surprised to see them congenial at all, let alone so clearly fast friends._

" _So, have you two finally decided to stop tearing the guild apart with your feuds?" he asked good-naturedly, nodding to their linked arms._

" _Well…"_

" _Mira got sick of our fighting and made us talk out our differences last time, 'cause we broke all the first floor windows. She said it was a therapeutic intercession for the good of Edolas," Lucy said, rolling her eyes._

" _After a while, I started to realize maybe Lucy wasn't that bad."_

" _And although Levy could improve in a lot of ways – "_

" _Hey!"_

" _\- I'm glad that we don't always fight now."_

" _So," Levy continued, "we figure we owe Mirajane a favor. Life's a lot better with a best friend."_

" _So basically, Your Majesty, it's like this. You propose to Mirajane, or we beat the crap outta you," Lucy said with narrowed eyes._

_Jellal sighed, taking a moment to consider. He wanted to ask her to marry him, more than anything in the world. What stopped him was uncertainty. Would she consent to be his wife, to be his_ _**queen** _ _? Certainly, she was the perfect candidate to help him lead this country. And certainly, he was terribly, terribly in love with her. But would she say yes?_

_However, envisioning her enthroned by his side, imagining her presence in the palace each day, he knew that he could no longer continue to pay the price of fear, which demanded he live in lonely isolation. It was like his time on Earthland, choosing to avoid the possibility of happiness out of a belief it wasn't deserved, wouldn't be returned. A king must open his heart to his people. And Mirajane held his key._

" _I'll do it tonight."_

_Hours after the sun had set, when the guild hall cleared and its occupants slept soundly in their beds, Jellal watched Mirajane wipe down the bar and tables. The care she took with her work, even the most menial of cleaning jobs, was so incredibly endearing that he couldn't help but smile while she finished up._

" _Done," she said, "Now why is it that you stayed so late?"_

" _Would you like to go for a walk with me?"_

_She cocked her head, and he knew he'd piqued her curiosity._

" _The moon is beautiful tonight," he told her, looking out the windows to the clear night sky beyond the glass. Crystalline stars formed constellations he half-remembered from his childhood. "You could teach me about Edolas's constellations."_

" _Of course."_

_He offered his arm, and with her hand resting in the crook of his elbow, they stepped out onto the cobblestones of their capital city. Wandering the streets, going nowhere in particular, Mirajane extolled the stories of the stars with her eyes trained upward towards the sky. ._

" _That's the Sorcerer, there, that cluster of small ones are his beard. And next to him is the mermaid. See how her arms stretch out, like she's swimming? And then, below them…below them is the Queen. The north star, the brightest in the sky, is the middle point of her crown. She's the first constellation the astronomers came up with here in Edolas. The king was lonely, and there was no one in the kingdom who he could trust to be his queen, so he asked the astronomers to make one for him out of stars, to watch over the empire from the heavens."_

_Jellal's eyes weren't looking at the stars. They were watching Mirajane. "I'm lucky. I don't have that problem."_

_Ever so slowly, Mirajane lowered her gaze back to earth. A slight blush colored her cheeks. She bit her lip, holding back a smile. Jellal braced himself to ask the question which had rested on the tip of his tongue for far too long without utterance._

" _Mirajane, will you marry me?"_

" _Yes."_

_Measuring time by the pounding rhythm of his heart, Jellal calculated that it took less than a beat for her halcyon answer to grace the night._

* * *

Jellal recalls that night as he makes his way back to the palace, following the alleys and empty streets that he'd learned to use early in his reign, to avoid the complications of being a king alone in the city. Since that night, three short months ago, his world has been the daydreams he'd fostered in secret. He still fulfills his royal duties, governing with all the benevolence he can while still maintaining order in a country stricken by corruption and chaos. But now, Mirajane comes to the palace each day and joins his councils, acting as chief advisor, adding her clarion voice to the meetings of greedy nobles and austere military officers. She offers a measure of compassion and reason, a gentle breath of fresh air to decisions suffocated by disagreement.

Nights he spends at Fairy Tail, laughing and drinking with the guild to which he finally feels he has a right to belong. And when he and Mira had announced their engagement the next morning, the fairies had seized the opportunity to throw a party of enormous proportions. It's what they do best.

* * *

Jellal spends the morning fretting over his unruly hair and nervously adjusting and readjusting his royal uniform, fidgeting with the epaulets and decorations. When the men of Fairy Tail arrive to save his sanity, he thinks that he has never been more grateful.

"This is how you attach the sash," Gajeel instructs, adjusting the damn thing so it looked the way it did in portraits.

Eventually, the church bells ring Sunday noon, and the men arrive at the cathedral full of jokes about Fairy Tail's newfound royal status and warnings to protect Mirajane's honor. Crowding in through the double doors, they make their way to the front and join the guild's ladies in the rows reserved especially for them. The cathedral pews are full to bursting – uniformed soldiers and officials sit mixed with nobility and commoners; this is an occasion where all are welcome. Jellal takes his place in front of the altar, nodding his thanks to the robed priest who stood beside him.

The first note from the organ pipes rings out, reverberating amid the Gothic arches and gathered congregation. The chatter dies to a hush, and that familiar wedding march begins to play.

The carved doors swing open, and Mirajane, illuminated by sunlight, shining like an angel, steps forward. Her dress blossoms from her hips to a circumference of glittering finery, her arms are bare, and the veil in her silver hair cascades in a lace waterfall to the floor. Finally, she reaches the altar, refusing to meet Jellal's eyes. But when she stands before him, the priest reciting the ceremonial scripture, she finally looks up, and in her face Jellal sees the kind of quiet elation he himself has felt since the moment he caught sight of her silhouette in the arched doorway. It is a culmination of all things, a fulfillment of futile wishes made real by bravery and kindness.

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

And in front of the Edolas masses, a coronation by the grace of the stars, he does.

_~Fin~_


End file.
